


rede es aus

by ITSFANDOMNIC



Series: doctrina dulcedinem [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSFANDOMNIC/pseuds/ITSFANDOMNIC
Summary: Nicky has bad days, sometimes. Erik helps.





	rede es aus

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if you actually know German and the title is horribly wrong. I do not, and as such, used Google translate. 
> 
> Title translation: talk it out

Nicky knows when he wakes up it's going to be a bad day.

He can already feel the memories, needling at the back of his mind. It was like a song stuck in his head.

A sucky song. The lyrics were horrible.

Nicky allows himself to stay in bed longer than usual. It's the weekend, so the rest of the team will think he's sleeping.

He doesn't think he can gather the energy to put on a falsely cheerful face today. 

(His happiness is not always a mask. Only on the days  _sin unnatural wrong bad_ circle around his head like a cloud.)

Half an hour later, he pulls himself up, reaching for the laptop he'd left by the side of his bed. 

It's almost ten am here, so around four in the afternoon for Erik. Good.

Nicky logs in and hits the video call button. He needs to see Erik's face. 

The call connects. Erik beams at him, smile tinged with worry. Nicky doesn't usually call this early, after all.

"Hey," Nicky says. His voice is scatchy and he clears his throat before trying again.

"Erik. I just..." he trails off, uncertain.

Erik smiles, more confident this time. He's dealt with Nicky's bad days before, helped him through, and now is no different.

Nicky stares at the screen, at Erik's face, wishing desperately he could be there, with him, in person.

(The others don't understand, he thinks. They have the love of their lives right here with them. His is half a world away.)

Erik begins to speak, quietly, about nothing and everything. He uses an odd mix of German-English with Nicky. Nicky loves it, the fact that Erik uses it with _him_ and  _only_ him.

(He might be a bit possessive. Sue him.)

Nicky listens to Erik's chatter about his day, his classes, his job, his family. Anything to drown out the constant chorus in the wrapped around his mind.

Almost two hours later finds Nicky in the same spot, Erik having moved on to talking about his sister's new dogs.

Nicky laughs. Tells a joke about how many dogs they're going to have when Nicky finally moves. 

And realizes.

The cloud of words has lifted. Not all the way, but mostly, and Nicky is struck with sudden, intense love. Erik hadn't questioned  _why_ , but understood immediately, and helped the best way he knew how.

Nicky knows he doesn't deserve someone as perfect as Erik, but since he has him, he's going to hold on as tight as he possibly can.

Nicky talks more after that, replying and adding his own little jokes and stories to the conversation. It's when he laughs at a (extremely cheesy) joke that Erik breaks out in a smile so wide Nicky can see almost all of his teeth.

Erik's phone rings next to him. He sighs dramatically when he picks it up and frowns at the name, sighing again though more real and exasperated this time. 

He sends Nicky a questioning look and answers when he nods. He has a short conversation that Nicky tunes out.

"It's my boss, babe. I'm being called into work,  _again,_ because apparently _nobody_ can  _possibly_ file their own paperwork, so I have to because I have a shit job." He scowls, and Nicky wants to reach through the screen and smooth away the wrinkles that appear on his forehead.

Instead, he tells Erik it's okay. He feels better now.

(Erik's smile at Nicky's words blows the scowl to pieces.)

Nicky smiles, wide and happy, honesty beaming from it. He tells Erik he goodbye, that he loves him.

Erik replys in kind, warm. He tells Nicky he'll call him after he's escaped from work.

Nicky laughs as he hangs up. 

The words that curled in his mind are gone, replaced entirely with affection and contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Skype or anything similar existed when the books are set. Sorry.
> 
> Can you tell i love run on sentences? Ha


End file.
